


A Ship Between Us

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: After credit scene, M/M, post credit scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Who owns that mystery ship and what does Korg’s boyfriend have to do with it?





	A Ship Between Us

Thor and the others stood in a battle stance as they waited for the owner of the ship that hovered above them to aboard. Their own ship rocked as heavy mass landed on their ship followed by equally heavy footsteps that headed along the corridor towards where they lied in wait. Thor tensed as the footsteps stopped behind the cargo doors and was prepared to fight when they were ripped open. 

A large grey figure with thin black hair stood in the doorway. Thor was about to charge when Korg pushed him out of the way and rushed forward, Meik still in his arm. 

“Hiroim!” He cried wrapping his free arm round the creature’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Thor was now very confused. 

“Do you know this creature?” He asked.

“Oh corse he knows him. He’s shocking his tongue down his throat.” Loki scoffed. 

If Thor had his hammer he would hav-

“Yes.” Korg said brightly interrupting his thoughts. “This is my boyfriend Hiroim. I thought that he had died in the rebellion when a stack of papers fell on top a him.”

“I did not perish my love.” The man who was apparently called Hiroim said gently cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. “I was rescued by a powerful being who enslaved me into his army. But I could not go on without my beautiful gem at my side so I stole one of his ships and escaped.” 

Korg blushed at his pet name but was still horrified at what had happened to his boyfriend. 

“Who was it that enslaved you? If I was not exhausted and if I had a ship I would find them and kill them for what they did to you!”

Hiroim was honoured by this but shook his head. 

“I know not the beings name. He was a large purple man obsessed with jewellery. I do not believe he is of any threat.”

He pressed his face into Korg’s neck. 

“I am only grateful that he allowed our souls to be reunited.”

“I love how you speak like a twat.” Korg sobbed with fondness. The pair started to kiss again which quickly turned into a passionate make out session. 

Thor and the others stood there as they watched them with bafflement. 

Thor was about to go over and interrupt them when he was held back by his brother. 

“Leave them be you moron.” Loki said before turning to face the rest of the people on the ship. “Everybody go and return to your quarters!”

They all shuffled away so they could finally try and get some rest. Thor was the last to leave and was turning back around to look at Korg and Hiroim to see if they wanted to get a room too when Loki covered his eyes with his hands. 

“I think we’d better leave them alone.” He said guiding his brother out of the cargo bay, his eyes still covered.


End file.
